


from the ground up

by caesar



Series: homesick [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Set Immediately After Her Coronation, newfound feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: After her coronation, Historia asks Levi for his help. He prepares for the worst, and is surprised when he feels something genuine for his new queen.





	from the ground up

The coronation was quite the ordeal.

 

Levi is thankful to have this moment alone on the balcony of his room, overlooking the courtyard. The night air is brisk, but he doesn’t mind; he’s in his civilian clothes, enjoying the breeze caressing his skin and blowing back his bangs. He ponders over the events of the day, his mind drifting to his squad, and a particular blonde girl with a strong right hook.

 

He chuckles to himself as he relives the moment.

 

As if his rare laugh summoned her, there’s a quiet knock at his door. “Come in,” he acknowledges, turning around to see the same new queen in his thoughts.

 

“Captain Levi.” Historia salutes after she shuts the door, and he looks her over once. She’s in the same simple white dress she wore earlier, and exhaustion weighs on her shoulders. He lifts his chin, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“I’m not your captain, _Your_ _Highness_ ,” he emphasizes her new title, making her blush as she relaxes her posture, dropping her salute.

 

“Right,” she nods, looking at the floor. “Sorry.” He doesn’t respond, only staring at her while she takes a deep breath, summoning her courage like she did earlier before she walks out to the balcony, standing before him. She glances up at him nervously, looking past him to the quiet courtyard below as she timidly says, “I’m sorry for punching you. I was out of line.”

 

He allows himself to smile even though she’s not looking at him. “Don’t be. I deserved it.”

 

 _That_ makes her look at him, and her face flushes a light shade of red, contrasting nicely under her bright blue eyes. “N-No, Cap—Levi, you didn’t,” Historia stutters, shaking her head fervently. “I shouldn’t have listened to everyone egg me on.”

 

“I’ve been an asshole to you. I’d let you punch me in the face, but you might shit yourself from stress if you psyche yourself up enough,” Levi teases her, and she lets out a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. He leans against the railing of the balcony, relaxing. She looks away from him again, releasing a tired sigh and her shoulders sag. He tilts his head as he looks her over, and he wouldn’t tell anyone this, but he realizes how much he’ll miss having someone around shorter than him in the Survey Corps.

 

When her gaze meets his again, he’s inwardly startled to see the brilliant shade of blue alight with a different fire than he’s seen in her before. This isn’t defiance, or struggle, but rather _determination_. “I need your help.”

 

Levi takes a deep breath himself, mentally bracing for the many ways this could go. If it’s anything like previous confessions he’s had from other recruits he’s encountered before, then he’s already preparing his speech as to why he’s not interested in fucking her—even if she’s nice to look at, the situation now is _way_ too complicated, even for him. “With what?” He keeps his voice neutral.

 

“I want to form an orphanage—a _proper_ one for kids who don’t have anyone else or anywhere to go,” Historia tells him, and he blinks, trying to hide his bewilderment.

 

He didn’t quite expect that, but he’s not bothered by this idea, so he bites. “Why do you need my help?”

 

Her blush returns to her face, burning all the way down to her neck, and he can’t help but appreciate the way she looks so flustered even while she holds his gaze. If he were a lesser man, he would allow his mind to wander to less appropriate thoughts. Historia pulls him out of his dirty mind with her hushed voice, and he wonders where all her confidence went. She already punched him once, so he figures she should feel equal to him now at least— she’s his _q_ _ueen_ now for fuck’s sake.

 

“I heard that you’re from the Underground, and I’m told that there’s a lot of children left to fend for themselves there. I want to bring up the abandoned kids and give them a place to live where they’re taken care of.”

 

“Oh.” Levi can’t hide his reaction; his expression softens and his heart flips in his chest. She continues to surprise him, and this hits way too close to home for him to keep up his cold front. “I think that’s…that’s an incredible idea, Historia.”

 

She looks shocked at his words, but she allows her tension to ebb, looking comfortable around him for once. “You think so?”

 

“Absolutely,” he nods. “I grew up in that shit stain of a city, and there’s kids starving and doing unspeakable things to get by—I would know because I did everything I could to climb the ladder and take care of myself. Not everyone is as lucky.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “They need the help. Anything I can do to support you in this, I will do. I promise.”

 

Historia’s eyes widen as Levi tells her about his past so easily, even if it’s only a tiny glimpse, but he never speaks of where he came from so she welcomes the information. It is especially helpful for her as well considering what she intends to do. Her heart races, but she reaches out and places a hand on his arm, her thin fingers gently curling around his bicep as she smiles warmly at him. Levi’s breath hitches when a cloud moves away overhead, the night casting Historia in a lovely wash of moonlight. Her eyes show a newfound fondness that makes his heart beat uncomfortably within his chest, and he has to resist taking a hold of her hand in his. He realizes that this is no longer the shy, sweet girl that joined the Survey Corps, but a woman already blossoming into her role as ruler.

 

 _She’s too fucking young for you, and she’s your damn queen, you old fuck_ , he reiterates to himself. He intends to repeat this like a mantra, but then she pulls him in for a hug. To add fuel to the fire, when he realizes that she’s standing on her toes so that her arms can wrap around his shoulders comfortably, his chest tightens. He wonders if she can feel his pounding heart against hers.

 

“Thank you, Levi,” Historia murmurs.

 

Levi lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. His arms wrap around her waist as she embraces him, and he drops his head on her shoulder.

 

He can allow himself this warmth just this once, if it’s from her. No one but the moon and stars will know of this moment they share, hiding away their racing hearts and allowing themselves to just feel _._

**Author's Note:**

> this is for nicole; happy birthday lovely girl!
> 
> much love


End file.
